Batman and Wonder Woman's First Kiss
by Destiel101
Summary: When hit with Scarecrow's fear gas, will both Batman and Wonder Woman finally admit their feelings for each other? Or will they lose the battle with sanity? Batwonder or whatever it's called. Hopefully better then it sounds. Will only continue if wanted to.
1. Preview 1

**I wrote this back before I even knew fan fiction existed. This is as far as I got. I will write more only if people like. So tell me.**

* * *

It's me Superman and today I am going to tell you about Batman and Wonder Woman's first kiss. It all started 2 years ago when we were all in the Bat cave. "Are you sure?" asked Wally. "Yes, I am sure." Replied Bruce. "Well I'm a scientist, and that doesn't look like a cure too me. Why is it purple?" "Because it is okay?" "Okay." Now this argument in between Bruce and Wally went on for three hours while Bruce was trying to make a cure for Scarecrow's fear gas. Throughout all this, the rest of us just stood there, for we didn't feel like getting into the argument. We all know, even Wally, that when you have an argument with Bruce Wayne-he always wins. "There, it's done.," said Bruce. "Will it work?" I asked. "Maybe" replied Bruce. "Maybe!?" we all cried. "Settle down, settle down, it will work, I was kidding." We all let out a big sigh. "Have you ever been infected by it?" asked John. "Yes, and trust me, you don't want to be." And with that said we all went out to look for Scarecrow to stop his big scheme, but what happens next, none of us expected.

"You idiots!" Screamed Scarecrow. "I told you to get the gas ready, not sit on your buts and play cards. Don't you listen to anything I tell you people? I don't think you disserve to call your self henchmen." "Y..y..y..yes boss." they all stammered. Then they all ran to get the gas ready. "In just a few more hours my master plan will fall through, and so far no sign of that cursed Justice League. Of course they do have a slit tendency to show up at the last minute, god I hate that!" then Scarecrow stomped off, not knowing if his plan will work or not.

* * *

**I can't believe how good this is for how long ago I wrote it.**


	2. Preview 2

**Hi. This is kinda just a preview. Kinda.**

**Princess Aixa: I am.**

**Guest: I know. This was written a long time ago and put up int he middle of the night. I was to tired and when I wrote it, to young to to it right. It will be better now.**

* * *

There is nothing but silence.

We are all in the javelin on the way to find Scarecrow, and nobody is talking.

It's like a pre-battle thing.

The ride is very tense and the silence is so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

The silence is broken my the video screen turning on and Scarecrow's face showing up.

_"Hello people of Gotham! It is me, Scarecrow! As you a probably know I have something called fear gas, which makes all your worst fears come true. I have wired bombs and tubes all over the city to distribute the gas all over the city either when the timer runs out, someone tries to mess with one of the tubes or bombs, or I set off this detonation switch. If you don't want to be living in fear for the rest of you miserable lives, you will wire me 20 million dollars. You have 24 hours._

And then the screen goes black.

Well, that was unexpected.

I look around. "What now."

Batman answers me. "The guy at the hospital infected with the fear gas was one of Scarecrows henchmen. When they fail him, he douses them with fear gas and then dumps them somewhere. We will go and give him the cure, get Scarecrows location and then send him off to Arkham."

Wonder Woman looks at him. "How will we get the location out of him?"

"Ya, how?" Flash asks.

"Leave that, to me."

That gave me the chills, I already feel sorry for the guy. We land close to the hospital and start on a journey that none of us expected.

* * *

**Hope you like. I won't be updating much. Beside being bad at updating. My Grandma died recently, so I'm kinda depressed. If you want to make me happy (and I hope you do) then please review. Reviews make me happy. Anyways, dream sweet Cas dreams, and I'm Batman!**


	3. Location

**Heyo, I'm back. I will think of better chapter names later.**

**Nightwingluv: Thanks. **

**Guest: Thanks. I hope you like it!**

* * *

We land in the parking lot of the hospital.

Bystanders are looking at us with awe.

We ignore them and head it.

I am usually very serious, but the look one the face of the lady at the reception desk is priceless, we all have to try not to laugh and even Batman has to hold back a smirk.

After she gets her bearings she asked us what we need. Me, being the symbol of, I don't know, niceness? Asks her.

"Hi, we are looking for a criminal that was recently admitted, he worked for Scarecrow and was doused with fear gas."

"Okay, one moment please Superman. He is in room 107 on floor 2."

"Thank you."

We head up to the second floor. We almost lose it again when we step out of the elevator and run into a group of kids. Man, this is priceless, I wish I had a camera.

As we near room 107 we hear screaming, we I heard it when I got out of the javelin, but said nothing.

When we enter, there are doctors trying to hold him down, a nurse looks up to tell us that we can't be in here and stops when she see's us.

Batman takes out a syringe and walks over to the patient. The doctors don't say anything, they are probably used to this by now.

After a minutes he calms down and they all file out.

When the guy starts to wake up, Batman man turns to use.

"I suggest you leave, you probably don't want to see this."

We all take his advice.

Five minutes later, he emerges.

"I have the information we need, let's go."

We all stare at him dumbly as he walks down the hall, out of the hospital and into the javelin.

"So, where is he?"

Leave it to Flash to be the only one brave enough to ask him.

"Down by the docks, in an old abandoned warehouse."

"Of course."

Batman doesn't reply, but just continues to fly the javelin.

As we near our destination, things become very tense.

Once the javelin is parked we all get up to go, Batman stops at the door and turns to us.

"Scarecrow may try to douse one of us with fear gas. Try not to breath it in, but it you do, find me, I have a extra antidote."

We go to the warehouse, thinking that none of us will be infected, boy were we wrong.

* * *

**Hi, just review and make me happy. Hope you liked it. Anyways, I usually don't listen to music while writing, but I was today. Just look up beautiful piano music that touches your heart by Roy Todd. I am obsessed with it. Well, peace out, dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	4. Sacrifice

**Here you go!**

**Guest: You'll find out soon.**

**Pobre: Thank you!**

**Other guest: Read and find out!**

* * *

There seems to be no one guarding the building and that worries me.

As we get closer it is evident everyone is inside, we can hear Scarecrow yelling at someone for something.

We sneak in the back. This is way to easy.

Inside is Scarecrow yelling at a group of maybe 12 henchmen about some machine thing that they're using wrong.

One of the guys finally notice us, which is stupid for the fact that we've been standing here in the open in brightly coloured costumed for like 5 minutes.

"Hey, it's the Justice League!."

Everyone, even Batman, almost loses it when Flash mutters "Oh really?"

The all race towards us and the battle begins, Batman and Wonder Woman both notice Scarecrow trying to get away and go after him.

I follow soon after. Once I join them, we try and find out where he went.

As we turn the corner, Scarecrow gases both Batman and Wonder Woman and they both breath it in before they know what is happening.

Scarecrow starts laughing and then he says something, that is not very good.

"Hahaha, I got you! And guess what? This is a new strain, a little bit stronger then my last batch! Instead of hallucinations, you will slip into a coma and live your worst nightmares until your heart gives out!"

I knock him out with one punch.

"Bruce, Diana, can you hear me?"

Diana doesn't answer, but Bruce groans and I hear him say "Antidote, one left, 3rd pocket, on right, give, Diana."

I find the antidote and look at it for a minute, he only made two, and this is the last one. If I were to use it on Diana, then Bruce would, well, you know. But I do realize that he would be so pissed at me if I used it on him and not Diana, so I take a deep breath and inject the antidote into Diana's bloodstream.

After a few minutes and an explanation to the other members, Diana starts to stir.

"Uh, what happened?"

"You and Batman got infected."

"What?"

This time it is Flash that answers her. "You and Batman got infected by the gas. It is apparently new, and you slip into a coma until your heart gives out. Batman had one antidote left and had Superman give it to you."

It takes her a minute to process what he say and when she does her eyes go wide. "What about Batman?"

"I had John take him up to the watchtower. We are going to try and find out if Batman kept and notes on the antidote he made."

"So he's infected? And in a coma?"

"Yes."

"That idiot! Why would he give it to me and not himself? He could have made more and then given it to me!"

_Because he loves you._ I think, but I don't say it. I know that he loves her, but surprisingly no one else has figured it out yet. I help her up and we all head to the Javelin, hoping we have a way of getting more of the antidote, and if we can't, what we're going to do.

* * *

**I'm going to stop apologizing and giving you excuse, I'm so tired of saying and I know your probably tired of hearing it. Anyways, I slept from 6:00 last night, to 6:30 this morning and I am still really tired, how? I would love some feedback. Was this good or bad? Overtime, I will try and do longer chapters or quicker updates, but you know, school. If you have anything you want me to add, anything at all, feel free to ask. I'll try me best. So, review! Also, dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	5. Problem Solving

**Here I am!**

**TheGoddamnBatman117:I know right!**

**Graci Satchell: Of course.**

**Guest 1: It does? I've never watched Merlin, oh well.**

**Manuel: Ya, that's going to be fun. As well as Superman's reaction**

**Pobre: Thanks for pointing that out, I have no Beta so ya. I fixed it.**

**Guest 2: Thanks, I'll try.**

**Guest 3: Cool, well, not the killing part.**

* * *

It's been about two hours since Batman was infected, he's been stable so far, and eerily quiet. We are all wondering the same thing, what was Batman seeing right now? What was his worst nightmare?

We are all thinking it, but none of us is willing to ask. I have some ideas, but nothing I can say for sure.

I had already gone down to his cave and looked around, after explaining the situation to Alfred and assuring him we are going to do all in our power to help him. I found some notes, not a lot, but enough to give us some hope and headed up to the watchtower to give them to the others.

Now J'ohnn and Flash are working to get and antidote, from the notes and a sample of Bruce's blood while the rest of use are just sitting here watching Bruce for the slightest twitch.

We are just sitting there, J'ohnn and Wally are about halfway through making the antidote when Bruce's heart monitors start going crazy.

Wally is beside him in a instant. "What's going on?"

Bruce starts moving around, like he's having a nightmare.

"He seems to be experiencing something very dramatic. Wally, could you finish the antidote without me?"

"Um, I think so ya. Why?"

"Because, we have no idea how much longer Batman may have, I will enter his mind, and try to ease him."

"Okay, I better get back to that."

"I'll help."

John goes to help out while J'ohnn goes over to Bruce.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"It's the best one I have."

I nod and stand back, watching Bruce who is still thrashing. Diana steps up and takes his hand. No one comments on this, but we all notice it.

J'ohnn closes his eyes and when he reopens them they are glowing, after about a minute of his standing there, Bruce calms down, his heart rate goes down and he stops trashing.

We all smile and relax a little bit. Now knowing what was to come.

* * *

**I know, I need to make the chapters longer, I had planned on it, but this is the third chapter of a different story I have dishes out. I'm afraid my creative juices have stopped flowing. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be longer, and narrated by J'ohnn! To all my fellow Canadians out there - Happy Canada Day! Dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	6. A Note From The Author

This is not an update sorry.

This is also not a hiatus notice and no, I am not abandoning the story either. I am here to tell you that I am trying to update but I am dealing with writers block and confusion. It has been a really weird summer and I think all my friends hate me for some reason and I don't even know why. I mean, I rarely did anything with them, I never had one sleepover and they didn't even get me my birthday presents yet. And my birthday was in June, so I am very confused. Also, school starts on Thursday so there was preparing and stress and nervousness over that as well since it's grade 10 and where I live, I am just starting high school, so it's a new and bigger school. Lately I have been on edge so I couldn't think. Also I broke my toe a couple weeks ago, so that's kinda distracting. I need ideas people. Things you want to see, hear, happen, or whatever. I have some ideas, but I don't know if I can put them into a chapter yet. Anyways, I will be trying to update very soon, thank you for sticking around. So until next time, dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman.

Destiel101


End file.
